Liam's Dilemma
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Childhood friends now childhood enemies. But, Liam knows something is different about how he feels about Hayden. One shot


_So, I noticed I don't always finish my stories probably because the character's relationships are always in the air. Well, I guess I will start writing these one-shots than I can't say I didn't finish it!_

He could not BELIEVE it. One minute he was dodging Mason about the supernatural and the next second he was face to face with HER. It had been a while, sixth grade while, since he had last seen her. He almost didn't recognize her, with her long locks that could be used in a shampoo commercial, and well, let's face it; some things had sprouted since he last saw her. Everything about her had changed from her height to her angular face and deep dark brown eyes, but not her look of distaste when she looked at HIM. That hadn't changed so he wasn't actually keen about sitting next to her and when he reluctantly did, let's say it got a little sticky!

The past is past, so he was not going to get caught in the specifics about why she was mad at him. It was stupid grade school stuff and the past is past for a reason. Especially, since her locker was next to his. It was time to move on. But, Liam found himself inhaling her sweet swelling perfume, hanging out at his locker long enough (although at times it was hard with Mason's theories about the supernatural stuff) to see her. They had a bond at one time, two kids both with extremely bad tempers but thanks to Scott, Stiles, and his dad his was getting better. Hers, not so much.

At least, he thought his temper was getting better until he saw Hayden with that new guy. Every time, he would spot her he was there, hanging on her every word, getting in the way of his locker space. And when he heard him ask her to the dance, Liam left a claw mark on his locker. But, seriously, it wasn't like he was looking for a girlfriend and if he was, it would definitely not be her! Plus, she hated him immensely. Couldn't get around that part. Maybe, he could at least work on that.

So, he took his time to at least change that for her. It wasn't hard for him to keep track of her after all he had her scent down to a t. When her car broke down, it gave him the perfect opportunity to be at the right place at the right time. With it being so dark and desolate, she had no choice but to take his help and even begrudgingly said thank you. When they were in class, Liam smiled at her and was the perfect gentlemen. After all, he really was a nice guy, not some dirt bag. It was hard not to be protective of her, just like he was about Mason. They had a history. Something was pulling him towards her and he could not stop looking for her.

Yet, no matter what his actions were trying to change, nothing seemed to change her opinion of him. She was avoiding him until one day, when she walked into the weight room with her yoga pants (God, he loves yoga pants) and sneakers. Their eyes met and she was checking him out. Obviously, this wolf thing had kick started his muscles. He could feel her attraction and surprise that he had filled out so nicely, even though her stubbornness was fighting it every step of the way. He knew her enough that she wanted to run but wouldn't. They worked out in silence. On his way out he made sure to make eye contact and yep, there was something flammable between them. There was something there; even his lack of girlfriend experience had figured that one out. Hayden had gotten under his skin and they were no longer kids but he found himself still wanting to "Play".

As much as Liam was a nice guy, this wolf thing was making it easier for him to take risks. He felt his steps get lighter as he realized what he was going to do. It was time for him to stop playing games, especially Hayden. He would blow it out in the open and whatever happened he would deal with it. And now that Liam had made the decision, he could not help but smile. He started walking towards his locker.

Her locker door was open and she was reaching for a book. He waited for her to shut the door and turn around. When she did, there he was. His eyes became a startling blue and he reached for a loop on her jeans. His fingers pulled on that loop drawing her towards him. Her eyes darted nervously as he smiled at her.

Liam took his finger and brushed a lock out of her face. He made sure to give her his winning smile, all the while letting his eyes show his interest.

He brought his mouth towards her ear. "I like you Hayden, a lot, and not just as friend. And I think you feel the same way. So, you know where I am if you need anything."

With that last word, Liam walked away leaving a stunned Hayden. The smile on his face was radiant as he walked down the hallway. Great wolf like moves marking his territory but before he could totally celebrate his victory, he felt two arms spin him around and push him against the locker.

"Always have to have the last word. Well, that is going to change…

Let's just say his last action wasn't a word but a kiss! Even he knew when to shut it.


End file.
